extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Abbasid Revolution
Abbasid Revolution is one of the new disasters added. Prerequisites *Or: **Is **Is and has had First Fitna or is at least year 800 *Is at least 725 *Hasn't country flag "Failed Revolution" *Isn't at least 900 * doesn't exist *Owns at least a province in Persia Region Requisites to start *Doesn't have any disaster Requisites to stop *Has any disaster Requisites to end *Or: **Accepts Persian culture or hasn't Persian provinces AND has at least 1 tolerance to heretics **Or: ***Has country flag "Abbasid Revolution" for five years and has no rebels ***Has country flag "Abbasid Revolution" for 20 years Progress triggers *+1 monthly if has country flag "Husayn Ali Murdered" *+2 monthly if any heretic province tolerance is below 1 *+2 monthly if doesn't accept Persian culture and has any Persian province Upon disaster *+2 Global unrest *+10% Stability cost modifier Events triggered Abbasid Revolution begins (on start) *Set country flag "Abbasid Revolution" *Lose 2 stability *A random owned province in Persia region gains 5k Pretender rebels led by Abu al-Abbas *If it doesn't have a province in Persian region, 5k pretender rebels led by As-Saffah Abbasid spawn in a NOT Sunni province Abu Muslim helps the Abbasids (only once, after 2 months) Triggers: Must own a province in Syria, Palestine, Al-Rakka or Egypt Effects: A random owned provinces in these areas gains 5k Pretender rebels led by Abu Muslim Khorasan Phase (only once, after 4 months) Triggers: Owns a province in Khorasan Effects: A random province in Khorasan gets 5k Pretender Rebels led by Qahtaba al-Tai Mesopotamian Phase (only once, after 3 years) Triggers: Must own a province in Al-Jazira, Mashriq or Basra Effects: A province in those areas gets 5k pretender rebels led by As-Saffah Abbasid End Arabization (only once) Option A effects *Lose 2 stability *Gain country modifier "End Arabization" for 5 years **Accepted culture threshold: -10% **Culture conversion cost: +100% Option B effects *A random owned province gains 5k pretender rebels led by As-Saffah Abbasid Accept Heathens (only once) Option A effects *Lose 2 stability *Gain country modifier "Accept Heathens" for 5 years **Tolerance of heathens: +5 Option B effects *A random owned province gains 5k pretender rebels led by As-Saffah Abbasid Non-Arabs Revolt Triggers: Hasn't "End Arabization" and owns a non Bedouin province Effects: A random owned province non Bedouin gains 5k pretender rebels led by "As-Saffah Abbasid" Non-Muslim Revolt Triggers: Don't "Accept Heathens" and has a non Muslim province Effects: A random non- Muslim gains 5k pretender rebels led by As-Saffah Abbasid More Abbasids Join Triggers: Owns at least a province in Persia Effects: A random owned province in Persia gets 4k pretender rebels led by As-Saffah Abbasid Surrender to the Abbasids Option A effects: Gain 5k manpower Option B effects *Ends disaster *Disband pretender rebels *Clear country flag "Abbasid revolution" *Gains country flag "Won Abbasid revolution" *Become , with 410 as capital and Caliphate as government *Gain 1 stability *Current heir dies *Ruler becomes Abu'l Abbas As-Saffah Abbasid (4/5/5), aged 29, legitimacy 100 Lost to the Abbasids Trigger: Dynasty is Abbasid Effects *Ends disaster *Disband pretender rebels *Clear country flag "Abbasid revolution" *Gains country flag "Won Abbasid revolution" *Become , with 410 as capital and Caliphate as government *Gain 1 stability *Current heir dies *Ruler becomes Abu'l Abbas As-Saffah Abbasid (4/5/5), aged 29, legitimacy 100 Abbasids Lost (on end) Effects *Gain 2 stability *Gain 50 prestige *Disband pretender rebels *Gain country flag "Failed Revolution" Category:Disasters